Jaune's Secret
by Jabrax13
Summary: Jaune's got a crush and desperately wants to ask out the girl he's pinning after. So, after much mental preparation and courage gathering, he heads out to find a certain fellow blonde and ask her an important question. One that could change the course of his life forever. Ending is not what you'd expect ;-)


Jaune was nervous, perhaps the most nervous he's ever been in his entire life including when he first came to Beacon surrounded by actually trained fighters. The reason, he had a crush, and right now the only person he wanted to talk to was a certain fellow blonde. Inhaling deeply, the young Arc steeled himself and set out to find her. Entering the cafeteria his attention was instantly drawn to the sounds of his first friend being criticized by the school's resident heiress.

"Honestly Ruby, you're going to make yourself sick if you eat nothing but sweets today" said Weiss.

"But they're having a bake sale today!" whined Ruby with a large mountain of pastry wrappers on the table in front of her and icing and crumbs on her face. "If I don't eat all of their delicious treats of doughy and frosted goodness then who will?"

Weiss sighed in frustration. "At this rate you're going to make me max out my card in one day."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Ruby happily before she threw her arms around her partner and attempted to nuzzle their cheeks together in affection. "Thanks for buying me lunch!"

"Get off of me you dolt!" screamed the heiress, trying desperately to get the speedster off of her before any of the pastry remains of the younger girl's face touched her.

"H-hey guys" stuttered a still nervous Jaune.

The red and white duo stopped their struggling and Weiss used the opportunity to push her partner away from her before addressing the blonde. "What did you need Jaune?"

"Yeah, what's up?" asked Ruby, unwrapping another Danish to chow down on.

"Um, you guys wouldn't happen to know where Yang is do you?" asked the embarrassed knight, afraid that the White rose pair might pry and uncover his secret.

"We haven't seen her since this morning" stated Weiss, "but Blake did drag her off to the library to attempt to force some knowledge into that buffoon's skull.

"Hey!" huffed Ruby. "Yang's actually pretty smart, she just, uh, prefers a more, physical job is all."

Weiss crossed her arms in irritation. "Well she needs to learn that you can't just muscle your way through life and you." The Schnee heiress started to say when she turned to her partner and saw her state. Pulling out her handkerchief, Weiss began to clean the scythe wielder's face. "Seriously need to take better care of yourself. You look more frosting than girl."

Ruby giggled as the white haired girl cleaned her face. "Thanks Weiss! I can always count on my-"

"Don't" warned Weiss with a glare.

"Best friend!" cheered Ruby loudly, drawing the attention of the few students in the room who hadn't already been watching the young girl's wrapper pile steadily grow.

"Dolt" muttered Weiss, red faced from embarrassment, as she continued to wipe down Ruby's smiling face.

Jaune had already left long ago however, instantly heading to the library so he could hurry up and get this matter off of his chest. Upon entering the academic sanctuary Jaune sighed at the size of said room and began his search for the woman he so desperately wanted to talk to. After almost thirty minutes of fast walking however, the blonde he'd been searching for didn't seem to be anywhere. At last, he heard a familiar snoring and silent page turning duo and instantly bolted towards it source, ignoring the glaring librarian from his loud foot falls. Turning around the corner of a bookshelf Jaune found, Ren and Nora. "Ah man" groaned the blonde, gaining the attention of his silent team mate.

"Is something the matter Jaune?" asked Ren.

"Nah Jaune got eaten, remember" snored out Nora, causing said man to gulp nervously

"Uh, what the heck is she dreaming about?" asked Jaune.

"No clue" answered Ren, not fazed by his best friend's words. "Anyways, was there something you needed? You seemed disappointed with something."

"Sorry, I was actually looking for Yang and thought that you guys were her and Blake" explained Jaune, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"They were here" stated Ren.

"Where!?" shouted Jaune.

"Shhh!" shushed the irritated librarian.

"They were here studying when we got here. Blake and I talked for a bit while Yang and Nora distracted each other. Then Sun showed up wanting to drag Blake someplace and Yang went with them" explained Ren.

"Any idea where they went?" asked Jaune, eager to hopefully catch the blonde alone if her partner was with the infatuated monkey Faunus.

"He said something about finding out that the Forever Fall Forest being in bloom" said Ren.

"Thanks Ren!" yelled Jaune, half way out the door already, causing the librarian to almost ban him from the library due to her strike three rule if he hadn't already left.

"Pancakes" said Nora, waking up from the noise.

Ren sighed. 'I was lucky enough to get her to sleep the first time' he thought in distress before his partner began to whine about being bored. "No problem Jaune."

After grabbing his gear from his locker, knowing firsthand how dangerous Forever Fall can be, Jaune headed into the forest in search of Sun, Blake, or, and he was really hoping for this one, Yang. Not too long into his trek Jaune began to pick up a signal on his scroll alerting him that someone was near and, before he knew it, a yellow tail could be seen peeking out from a nearby tree. "Hey Sun!" called Jaune, getting no response from the Haven student. "Sun!" he tried again, only to get no response. 'Oh crap is he in trouble?' thought the young knight. 'Was he attacked? I don't see Yang or Blake anywhere. Oh no! What if there was a big fight and only Sun survived and was able to get away but then passed out on that branch from exhaustion or (gulp) blood lose.'

Slowly approaching the tail with his sword drawn Jaune grabbed the tail and pulled, attempting to rescue his unconscious friend from the tree.

"Ow ow ow! Hey, not the tail man!" yelled Sun in a pained yelp as he leapt off of the branch he was on and kicked Jaune in the chest. "What's the big idea? Oh, sup Jaune."

"Sup" replied Jaune weakly, as the kick knocked all of the air out of him.

"Sooo, wanna tell me why you pulled on my tail?" asked Sun, helping the other blonde up from the ground.

"I thought you were dead or something" answered Jaune.

"What? No way man! Nothing can mess with this" stated Sun, posing.

"Well you weren't answering when I called you" explained Jaune.

"Well I was listening to music on my scroll" said Sun, before rubbing his neck. "And may have fallen asleep to. Anyways, what did ya need?"

"I was told that Yang and Blake were with you" explained Jaune.

"Yeah they should be a little further down. I told them that the forest is a great time to relax this time of year since all of the Grimm kind of seem to do it too around all of the sap that shows up" explained Sun.

"Ah man" groaned Jaune.

"Why? What's up?" asked Sun.

"I was really hoping that Blake would be with you so I could talk to Yang, you know, privately" said Jaune.

Sun smirked. "Ahhhh, well don't let a little extra company bother you too much Jaune. I was always able to talk to Blake when others were around, plus it doesn't hurt that Blake's probably the coolest person in the world so she won't mind it."

"Alright" said Jaune, energized to tell Yang what he needed to tell her. "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this" chanted the blonde as he walked quickly down the path to the person he's been searching for all day.

"Go get her buddy" yawned Sun, before he leapt back up into the tree to continue his nap.

When Jaune finally arrived he found the Bumblebee duo beneath a large Forever Fall tree, with Blake propped up against the tree quietly reading a book and the blonde he'd been pursuing snoozing on the cat faunus's lap.

Jaune gulped, his face red from what he was about to ask the buxom boxer, and readied himself. "Alright Jaune, you can do this. You've come too far and it's just one question to set everything off." Drawing one more calming breath, Jaune began his walk to the pair in hopes that this would solve his secret crush problem.

 **\- Five Hours Later: Cafeteria**

Ruby, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Sun, and Neptune were all eating dinner at the "designated RWBY & JNPR table" when Blake and Yang approached them with their own meals and sat down. "Sup guys!" greeted Yang, who seemed to be extra giddy today for some reason.

"Hey sis!" greeted Ruby back. "Hey, did Jaune ever find you? You know he's been looking right?"

"Oh he found me alright" replied Yang, her cheeky grin not leaving her face even as she began to eat her burger.

"And?" asked Weiss.

"And what?" asked Yang sloppily with her mouth full of beef.

"And what did he want you animal!?" shouted Weiss, fuming at the blonde's terrible table manners.

"Oh he just wanted me expertise on dating" stated Yang happily.

"Wait? He wasn't trying to ask you out?" asked Sun.

Yang looked at the monkey with a raised eyebrow. "No? Why would he do that? I mean, I get that I'm pretty freakin' hot, but no he didn't ask me out."

Weiss sighed with her palm against her forehead. "You are sooo prideful you might as well be the sin itself."

"I did kinda think that he was after you too sis" stated Ruby, embarrassed at her assumption. "He seemed so eager and sweaty to find you for some reason."

"I didn't suspect so. Other than those back breaking things on your chests you call breasts you have nothing going for you, and Jaune may be a lot of thing, but he's no pervert" claimed Weiss.

"Oh ho! You jealous of my girls there Ice Queen?" teased Yang, pushing her chest out a bit more and causing Neptune, along with a few other guys from the surrounding tables to choke on their drinks and/or crane their necks to get a better look.

"I-I am not you dumb bimbo!" shouted Weiss, while also secretly comparing her own chest to the blonde's.

Yang chuckled, but quit her teasing when Blake elbowed her. "Anyways, you were right on the asking out part but I wasn't the one he wanted" explained the brawler.

"Then who was it?" asked Nora, over interested in her leader's love life.

"Sit down Nora" said Ren, grabbing the orange haired girl by her shirt and pulling her back to her seat.

"Well, who else is missing from our table?" asked Yang, causing everyone to almost immediately understand her with a big collective "Ohhhh!"

 **\- Later that night, RWBY dorm room**

Yang once again chuckled to herself as she overheard Nora interrogating the new couple, who'd just returned from their date, across the hall. Finishing her night routine, Yang left the bathroom dressed in her tank top and short shorts and hopped into bed. Only, it wasn't her bed as she snuggled up against her book obsessed partner, throwing her arm over the amber eyed woman's shoulders allowing said woman to crane her head into the blonde's neck. "You know" started Yang, gaining the attention of the cat Faunus beside her. "Maybe I should give up being a huntress and become a match maker instead? After all," Yang said giving her bed mate a wink and her butt a squeeze, "I already have two successes."

Blake blushed at the contact and closed her book, placing it onto her nightstand and pulling the blanket over them. "Shut up and go to sleep Yang."

"Awww, no good night kiss, Kitty-cat?" whined Yang playfully.

"Would you two just go to sleep already" scolded Weiss. "It's bad enough that the two of you kept your relationship a secret from us. I don't want it keeping me awake at night now that you're public about it."

"Don't worry Weiss, I'll keep her quiet" assured Blake, lifting her head to silence the blonde as the heiress turned out the light.

 **Whew! Well after practically a year of mental blocks and life, I've finally managed to write another fic. I'm so glad that I discovered RWBY (Pre-Monty R.I.P) because it pulled me right out of my funk and gave me SOOOO many ideas. Unfortunately, I'm still stuck on my other really popular ones so until I manage to get started on those again at least my followers will know I'm alive!** **Please review** **and let me know what you think of this because, like I said, I have A LOT of RWBY ideas and would love to become a RWBY writer if you guys like my stuff. Anyways, Thx for reading and I hope to have more stuff out regularly!**

 **P.S. I am a Total Bumblebee fan! So expect most of my fics with them.**


End file.
